spidermaninfofandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man 4
Spider-Man 4 (stylized as SPIDER-M4N) is a 2011 American science fiction action film directed by Sam Raimi and starring Tobey Maguire and Kirsten Dunst. It is the fourth installment of the Spider-Man film series. In a departure from the previous installments, which were set between 2002 and 2005 and used time travel as a key plot element, New York City is set in the year 2008 and focuses on the war between Superhero machines and humanity, with the human Resistance fighting against Superhero killing machines. Maguire portrays Spider-Man, Resistance fighter and central character to the franchise, while Dunst portrays Mary Jane Watson. After a troubled pre-production, with Marvel Entertainment acquiring the rights for the franchise from Sam Raimi and Ivan Raimi and several writers working on the screenplay, filming began in May 2010 in New York City and ran for 77 days. Spider-Man 4 was released on May 5, 2011 in the United States and Canada, followed by early June releases in the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, and South Africa. Screen Gems. handled the North American release while Columbia Pictures handled the international release. The film grossed over $371 million worldwide. A sequel, Spider-Man 5, is scheduled for release on September 23, 2016, with Schwentke directing and Maguire, Weaving, Nichols and Allen reprising their roles. Plot Five years have passed since the battle with Sandman and Venom. Peter Parker, also know as the superhero, Spider-Man, has married his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson and has had a daughter named May Parker. Life has been good so far, Peter's life as Spider-Man has been going great once more, with everyone disregarding his brief run with his black suit. Peter and MJ frequently visit Aunt May, who from time to time babysits May when Peter and Mary Jane go out for dinners. At The Daily Bugle, ''Peter comes in with new pictures of Spider-Man for J. Jonah Jameson. However, Jameson tells everyone that he is retiring, and that he is handing over the ownership of the ''The Daily Bugle ''to a wealthy businessman named Adrian Toomes, who had once worked for Oscorp Industries. Toomes tells everyone that he will enjoy working with them, cryptically saying "As long as I'm here, business will ''fly", giving Peter a confused and uneasy feeling. Peter and MJ take May to the zoo, where they are greeted by Dr. Curt Connors, who is there with his own son, Billy. Connors talks to Peter, telling him that he has began studying lizards and their regenerative properties. Curt tells Peter that he has been working on developing an experimental serum that could help to regenerate damaged tissue. He also says that he has plans to utilize lizard DNA as the final component, believing that it could rewrite a person's DNA and, if that person has a severed limb, would give them the ability to regenerate that limb. Peter agrees with the gesture, but asks Connors of it is wise to fuse animal DNA with human DNA. Connors states that he has already taken precautions and determined that no potentially dangerous side effects can occur, but Peter is skeptical. While out webslinging as Spider-Man, Peter notices a bank robbery, thankful that he can get some action. When he gets there, the witnesses say that it was "a green colored guy with wings". He tracks down the robber, only to attacked by him. The criminal calls himself the Vulture, a new supervillain who wears a green flightsuit and has mechanical wings with magnetic thrusters that allow him to fly. Spider-Man pursues the Vulture, who taunts the hero as he fails to be able to catch up to him. He lands a well placed punch on Spidey in mid-air, leaving Peter dazed and causing him to fall. He lands on a taxicab hood, painfully moaning "why do I keep falling and landing on stuff". While walking off his sore back, Peter meets a woman at diner, named Felicia Hardy. Felicia has a charming and flirty personality, which entices Peter. He tries to tell her that he is already married, but for some reason decides against it. After their talk, Peter and Felicia share a kiss, leaving Peter feeling happy yet very guilty. Meanwhile, Dr. Connors has completed his serum, and administers the first dose on himself. He has a severe headache and spell, before collapsing. When he comes to, he realizes, to his delight that his arm has grown back. Overjoyed and in tears, Connors attempts to call his wife, only to seize up in pain. He notices that his regenerated arm begins to grow green scales, and starts screaming and snarling as his body starts to mutate. Peter is at home, and sees on the news that an accident has occured at Midtown University. Peter immediately assumes Dr. Connors is involved. Mary Jane, understanding, tells him to "Go get 'em, Tiger". Spider-Man arrives at the scene, he looks at the decimated laboratory, to find the notes Connors had been working on, and finding the empty syringe. Realizing the worse had occurred, Spidey heads to the sewers. There he is attacked by a large creature. The creature is Dr. Connors himself, who has mutated into a large, humanoid, reptilian, lizard-like monster. The mutated Connors battles Spider-Man, and actually manages to Production Spider-Man 4 entered development in 2008, with Raimi attached to direct and Maguire, Dunst and other recurring cast members set to reprise their roles. Both a fourth and a fifth movie were planned and at one time the idea of shooting the two sequels concurrently was under consideration. However, Raimi stated in March 2009 that only the fourth film was in development at that time and that if there were fifth and sixth films, those two films would actually be a continuation of each other.Tobey Maguire, Sam Raimi Sign On For 'Spider-Man 4': ReportSam Raimi Talks ‘Spider-Man’ Sequel Double-Shoot, Futures of Kirsten Dunst & The LizardSpider-Man Tobey Maguire spins deal for fatherhood Sam Raimi ‘Can’t Imagine’ Doing ‘Spider-Man 4’ Without Kirsten Dunst, Only Working On Fourth Film James Vanderbilt was hired in October 2008 to pen the screenplay after initial reports in early 2008 that Sony Pictures was in contact with David Koepp, who wrote the first Spider-Man film.Columbia, Koepp talk 'Spider-Man'Sony sets writer to spin 'Spider-Man' The script was subsequently rewritten by Pulitzer-winning playwright David Lindsay-Abaire and rewritten again by Gary Ross in October 2009.Sam Raimi Hopes To Start Shooting 'Spider-Man 4' In March 2010 Raimi expressed interest in portraying the transformation of Dr. Curt Connors into his villainous alter-ego, the Lizard; the character's actor Dylan Baker and producer Grant Curtis were also enthusiastic about the idea.Exclusive: Lizard Leapin' Into Spidey 4? It was reported in December 2009 that John Malkovich was in negotiations to play Vulture and that Anne Hathaway would play Felicia Hardy, though she would not have transformed into the Black Cat as in the comics in this film. Instead, Raimi's Felicia was possibly a new superpowered figure called the Vulturess.John Malkovich as the Vulture SPIDER-MAN 4? Anne Hathaway Not as Black Cat But New as Character "The Vulturess"? Cast * Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * John Malkovich as Vulture/Adrian Toomes * Anne Hathaway as Vulturess/Felicia Hardy * Dylan Baker as Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard * Rosemary Harris as Aunt May * Marisol Nichols as Carlie Cooper * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant * Kate Beckinsale as Jill Stacy * Annie Wersching as Christine Murrow * Hugo Weaving as Paul Stacy * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy * James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy Raimi's Thoughts on the Film Raimi admitted to being "exhausted" with the "tremendous amount of delegation" needed to make "gigantic" movies like the Spider-Man films. However, it ultimately came down to an inability to get together a suitable story that led him to pass on a fourth installment of the blockbuster franchise. "It really was the most amicable and undramatic of breakups: It was simply that we had a deadline and I couldn’t get the story to work on a level that I wanted it to work", he said of his split with Sony Pictures. "I was very unhappy with Spider-Man 3, and I wanted to make Spider-Man 4 to end on a very high note, the best Spider-Man of them all. But I couldn’t get the script together in time, due to my own failings, and I said to Sony, ‘I don’t want to make a movie that is less than great, so I think we shouldn’t make this picture. Go ahead with your reboot, which you’ve been planning anyway’". He continued, "co-chairman Amy Pascal said, "Thank you. Thank you for not wasting the studio’s money, and I appreciate your candor." So we left on the best of terms, both of us trying to do the best thing for fans, the good name of Spider-Man, and Sony Studios". Videos File:Spider-Man 4 - Teaser - In Theaters 5 5 2011|Teaser Trailer External Links * Spider-Man Films Wiki * Marvel Movies Wiki References Category:Movies Category:Entertainment